


Fight Song

by Benedicthiddleston



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: 1_million_words - Freeform, Post Into Darkness, fight song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-09
Updated: 2015-09-09
Packaged: 2018-04-19 21:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4761590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benedicthiddleston/pseuds/Benedicthiddleston
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Jim Kirk needs a Fight Song.</p><p> </p><p>  <i>This is my fight song</i><br/><i>Take back my life song</i><br/><i>Prove I'm alright song</i><br/><i>My power's turned on</i><br/><i>Starting right now I'll be strong</i><br/><i>I'll play my fight song</i><br/><i>And I don't really care if nobody else believes</i><br/><i>'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me</i></p><p> </p><p>("Fight Song" by Rachel Platten)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight Song

**Author's Note:**

> Flash Challenge over at 1_Million_Words on livejournal, which was titled Fight Song!
> 
> And Jim came to mind.
> 
> Word count: 653
> 
> I do NOT own the lyrics to "Fight Song" by Rachel Platten. I am literally just borrowing them because they fit Jim Kirk so well.

_This is my fight song_  
_Take back my life song_  
_Prove I'm alright song_  
_My power's turned on_  
_Starting right now I'll be strong_  
_I'll play my fight song_  
_And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
_'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

“One –“ WHACK! “Two –“ WHACK! “Three –“ WHACK!

With each punch of the punching bag, Jim could feel the energy seeping into his muscles, his bones, his heart. He felt the blood coursing through his veins as he breathed in and out, his fists and power from his arms slamming into the bag like it was a sack of feathers. He needed this release of emotion.

“This is –“ WHACK! “My –“ WHACK! “Fight song! –“ WOOSH!

His arm swung and he missed, the menacing bag barreling straight for Jim and knocking him straight to the floor. He cursed, hands still clenched into fists. He glared at the bag from the floor, continuing to breathe heavily. “Thanks,” he muttered after a few seconds, hoisting himself up off the floor, getting back into a fighting stance.

“Take it easy, Jim. You’re still in rehab,” came a rather familiar voice out of the depths of Jim’s fast-processing mind.

“Gotta prove –“ WHACK! “That I am still –“ WHACK! “Alive.” WHACK! “Got this song –“ WHACK! “Stuck in my head.” WHACK! “Gotta fight.” WHACK! “Gotta take back what –“ WHACK! “I lost.” WHACK! “I have to do this.” WHACK! 

A gentle hand came to rest on Jim’s right shoulder, abruptly pulling Jim from his intense match with the inanimate object. “I’m not doubting your need to prove yourself, but I just let you out of the hospital yesterday. You have a long road ahead. You could hurt yourself at this stage in the game.”

Jim’s shoulders slumped in defeat as he stepped away from the punching bag, his breathing rate heavy but tolerable, his heart rate going so fast he thought it was going to beat itself right out of his chest. “Sorry, Bones. – Just can’t stand – lying around all day. – I want to feel – alive. This is – my only way – how.”

Leonard gave his friend an affectionate smile. “I promise you’re alive. And I know you want to be back out there, but you’re not ready. Give yourself a little credit – you were just dead a month ago.”

Jim quirked a half smile, “Nah, that was nothing.”

“Couldn’t sleep?” Leonard led Jim over to the nearby benches at the edge of the gym, gently pushing his best friend to sit as he pulled out a tricorder.

Jim shook his head and shrugged. “Just wanted to get some energy out.”

“Energy, ha. I’m surprised you have any.”

“Super serum from a super human. Ya know, a side effect and all that.”

Leonard’s eyes narrowed as he read the tricorder readings, sighing as he shoved the machine into his back pocket. “Well, most of your endocrine system is still fucked to hell right now, so I guess it’s an improvement if you could master punching that bag for a good while. I can give you a sleeping hypo if you want, but insomnia is-”

“Common. I had it before the warp core, remember? Must be getting back to my old self,” Jim replied stubbornly, standing up and stretching.

“Jim-“

“I’m good without the prescription, Bones, but the offer is appreciated. I just needed the time to think. It’s – weird to be alive when I know I should be rightfully dead and six feet under right now because of the stunt I pulled. But I had no other choice. And I’m here now, still fighting. Okay? I’ll – I _will_ survive.”

Leonard sighed again. “And I’ll make sure of it.”

Jim smiled. “You always do. And I’m starving. Want to go grab something to eat? After I shower, of course.”

Leonard laughed. “Sure, Jim, it would be my pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> And I am BACK INTO WRITING!!!!!!!!!!!!! I hope to do NaNoWriMo in November, and it just feels good to hopefully be really back. The past year was rough, since I was in school and then moved to North Dakota for my dream job, and welp, now that I finally have finished school (Bachelor of Science in Nursing!), I can focus back on writing and reading. Depression got NO hold on me! (well, it does, but I think I got this!)


End file.
